


Stray Cat

by Kibounohane



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: It's not so bad, visiting the Galleon every so often, but only when he wants to, he's like a stray cat that comes around at times and likes to dissappear when he wants.
Relationships: Joe Gibken/Kaitou Daiki
Kudos: 6





	Stray Cat

It's not so bad, visiting the Galleon every so often, but only when he wants to, he's like a stray cat that comes around at times and likes to dissappear when he wants. 

Joe has given up asking if he wants to stay the night and get in bed with them properly until morning, and Marvelous never bothered to ask anyway. 

Joe likes having Daiki around by now, and he can't deny that the surprise factor if the thief will show up or not is kind of exciting. 

They never talk much, they know why Daiki's here, and there is kind of a charme in wordless undressing and intense eye contact. 

Tonight is one of those nights were Daiki does talk, at least for now as he is hovering over Joe already half naked, both of them, and his lips ghost over the sentai's full ones in a purr "Can I tie you up?"

It would not have been possible back in the day but now Joe nods, willingly holding up his wrists. He's been doing this with Marvelous countless times before but never with the Rider. 

Daiki elegantly moves on top of him and he seems to enjoy Joe's intent gaze on him. Joe sucks in his breath when Daiki undresses and begins to tug on his pants aswell. 

"You seem to have something in mind," Joe smirks and Daiki smiles knowingly, not replying before they are both bare. 

Joe flexes his wrists at an impulse to touch Daiki where he really wants to, his jaw and neck, chest and between his legs, but the restraints keep him from doing so. 

Daiki snickers before leaning forward again. 

"I want to ride you," he whispers, and Joe feels his cock throb at that. 

"Not the worst thing to do," he says with a snort, and Daiki grins.

When Daiki slides off of him to grab some lube from somewhere, he can't find any. 

"Did you change the spot?" He asks but Joe shakes his head. "Marvelous used up the last one. It'd be upsetting if there was none left."

"Well I'm not going to go and ask him now," Daiki flops onto the bed, "and also, I ran out, too. You always have some."

"Try Marvelous' drawer," Joe says and Daiki raises an eyebrow, "it's okay. I take the responsibility."

Daiki swings his legs over the bed to get up and walk to the side that is Marvelous' end and comes back with a little tube. 

"I guess we're lucky, then," he says. 

It's been a while, Joe can tell, as Daiki settles in front of him, on top, and he can't help but stare in awe as the other man begins to coat his fingers and spread his legs to bring them to his entrance, slowly, and Joe can tell its been a while by the look on Daiki's face and how he's trying to calm his body to get used to the stretch. It's a fascinating sight and Joe feels his own cock twitch and he shifts a bit, earning a little smirk from Daiki who sees what's going on. 

"Want this?" He retrieves his fingers and Joe blushes a bit. Even though they've been like this so many times now, he's still amazed at how direct Daiki can be unlike himself. 

Daiki doesn't wait for an answer and begins to position himself to slowly sink down, grabbing hold of Joe's cock and Joe moans, the tight heat welcoming as always. Daiki likes to take what he wants and he knows that's what Joe gets off on. The first time he had spent with him and Marvelous together he had learnt it in the way Joe had gotten off on Marvelous' treatment. And Daiki had always been a fast learner. 

The tightness feels good, and he waits for Daiki to move, likes it when he takes the initiative, but he also likes it when the other gets needier and shows him he likes to be fucked actively. 

But not yet, they're just at the beginning, Joe's cock is stretching Daiki's hole how he needs it, aches for it. He supports himself on Joe's chest and his touch is warm there as he slowly begins to roll his hips. Their gazes meet then and Joe grunts softly as Daiki speeds up a bit. He wants to snap his hips up but part of him doesn't, part of him actively wants to feel how Daiki takes from him what he needs and revel in it. 

"You want it, to fuck me, don't you?" Daiki says, and Joe nods. 

"It's hot how you get turned on like this," Daiki says, "I want to feel it. Give it to me, come on, Joe"

That's all it takes for Joe to let go, powerfully letting his hips jerk and Daiki cries out at the pressure, loving the stretch and his head falls forward with his hair in his face as they meet for a heated kiss, Joe setting up a hard and fast ryhthm. 

Daiki leans back then, unabashedly cupping his own arousal and stroking it, knowing very well how much Joe loves to watch and he gets off at the eyes on him, stroking himself through it as the thrusts become erratic. 

"Come on," he whispers, his hand sticky and he smirks as he licks on one digit, "come."

Joe growls and concentrates on the heat, closing his eyes as his orgasm hits him and he arches up a bit, Daiki whimpering softly as he pulls away from Joe to fall down next to him.

"I'll untie you in a second," Daiki gasps, his arm over his forehead, "I just can't move right now."

Joe doesn't reply, just stares at the ceiling, 

Daiki eventually unties him and makes a kissy face before leaving, into the night, another world or wherever. 

He's a stray cat anyway, but he'll come back. Eventually. 


End file.
